friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Proposal, Part 2
"The One With The Proposal" is the double-length season finale of the sixth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 18, 2000. Plot Monica and Chandler go out to dinner where he plans to propose to her, but at the same restaurant Richard comes in and as dinner at the same place, so Chandler can not propose there. Richard tells Monica that letting her go was the stupidest thing he's ever done and he wants to marry her and have kids. Monica is getting weary because Chandler is carrying on about not wanting to get married in order to hide his plans to propose. Rachel and Phoebe discuss how they both feel happy for Chandler and Monica, but also a little jealous, and Rachel mentions that maybe they should have a "back-up plan"—an arrangement with a friend that, if neither of them is married by the time they are 40, they'll marry each other. Phoebe reveals that she already has one --Joey. Rachel goes to Ross, hoping to form a similar arrangement, but Ross tells her he already has a back-up plan: Phoebe. Rachel complains that Phoebe can't have two back-up plans, but Phoebe thinks it's just good sense to back-up your back-up, because she's already lost Chandler! When Ross and Joey discover that Phoebe has them both as a back-up, they get angry and say they want to switch to Rachel. Phoebe and Rachel decide to write the two guys' names down on napkins, and they'll each pick one, and that will be their back-up. When Phoebe picks Ross and Rachel picks Joey, they decide they ought to switch, and Ross and Joey agree with them. When Chandler finds out what Richard had said to Monica, he realizes he has to stop messing with Monica and propose as soon as possible. Monica goes to see Richard and says wants to be with a grown-up. When Richard said that that seems fair, Monica says that none of it is fair—fair would have been if Richard had wanted to marry her back when they were together, or if Chandler wanted to marry her now. She tells him she needs some time to think things over and leaves. Chandler goes to see Richard and tells him that Richard blew his chance, but that he was going to ask Monica to marry him. Richard tells Chandler to go get Monica and to never let her go. When Chandler gets home, Joey stops him in the hallway and tells him Monica left; that she'd packed a bag and was going to stay with her parents. Chandler becomes depressed, thinking he screwed everything up, but when he enters the apartment, he sees that Monica is there and has decorated the whole apartment with candles. Monica gets down on one knee and tries to propose to Chandler, but she starts crying so much that she can't finish it, so Chandler then says he can do it, gets down on one knee with her, and asks her to marry him. After Chandler proposes, they slow dance in the apartment. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Production According to the producers' DVD commentary for this episode, the original plot for Ross was to have Elizabeth announce that she was pregnant, ultimately resolving at the end of the following season when it would be revealed that Ross was not the father of the baby. This idea was ultimately rejected by the producers since it would be investing a lot of time in a secondary character without a payoff. It would have also have been difficult to use the cliffhanger for Rachel's pregnancy. The producers decided to end the episode on a romantic moment rather than the usual joke. They also took care over the script before approaching Selleck to return as Richard, as the actor would only return if it seemed feasible. The episode very nearly served as the series finale, given that NBC and Warner Bros. were in negotiations over the show's future up until four days before the episode aired. The series' stars demanded $750,000 salary for each actor per episode and agreed to a contract for two additional seasons, an agreement that later stretched into a further two seasons at $1 million salary for each of the stars. Trivia General *This is the last appearance of Tom Selleck as Richard Burke. Goofs *When Rachel says "It would be nice to have a little guarantee though." in this shot, Phoebe holds the cup with her both hands. In the next shot, she's holding it with only her left hand. *When Rachel says "If neither of you are married by the time you're 40" in this shot, her right arm is next to her body. In the next shot, when she finishes her line "You're gonna marry Joey" her right arm is on the couch's arm. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6